Naru and co à la Nouvelle Star!
by Cinika
Summary: Naruto et ses amis se retrouvent pour participer a la nouvelle star. Qui des 15 candidats sera la nouvelle star de cette saison? chap 4 en ligne vive les résumés nul! Finie...
1. Chapter 1

,TITRE :Naru and Co a la Nouvelle Star!

AUTEUR :Cinika

SÉRIES :Naruto

GENRE :Parodie, l'auteur essaie d'erte drole mais c'est pas gagnée…

COUPLE :Peut etre des allusions si j'y arrive…

DISCLAIMER : Les perso de naruto sont pas à moi…… ooouuuuiiiiinnnnn !

RÉSUMÉ : Naruto et ses amis participe à la Nouvelle Star!

NOTE : Maintenant que j'ai compris comment on postait les fics je vais essayer de faire des trucs un peu mieux… j'ai un peu abusée de la N.S …….L'histoire commence quand ils vont passer au Pavillon Baltar(Chais pas si sa s'écrit comme ça..)

NOTE2 : Les pensées des perso sont entre '……'

Bonne lecture !

_Prologue :_

« -SAAASUUUUUUKEEEE ! NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO !DEPECHEZ-VOUS! ON VA ETRE EN REETAAAAARD ! »

Les deux susnommées se retournèrent vivement en entendant leur prénom et virent une tornade rose se précipiter sur eux.

« -OHAYOO SAKURA-CHAN ! on va être en retard pourquoi au fait ?

-Naruto ta déjà oublié qu'on passait au Baltar pour les nominations ?

-Ouups ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête ! Sasuke tu t'en souvenait , demanda le blond se tournant vers son coéquipier ?

-Bien sur que oui baka, rétorqua celui ci !

-Heey ! T'aurait pu me le rappeler crétin de Sasuke!

-Arrêter vous deux les autres nous attendent ! »

Les deux ados emboîtèrent le pas à leurs amies non sans continuer à se chamailler

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne extrêmement bruyante. Vers le mur de gauche se trouvaient, Shika en train de ronfler, Choji se goinfrant comme à son habitude, Ino poussant la chansonnette avec Tenten et Kiba essayant d'impressionner par ses pitreries Hinata, qui rougissait au sous-entendu de Shino.

De l'autre coté, Lee et Gaara avait une discussion extrêmement philosophique…… à savoir si les filles préféraient les roses ou les lys…( désolée c tout ce que g trouvée !). Néji, L'air blasé, regardait Temari torturée Kankurô. Ce fût lui qui aperçut le premier les nouveaux arrivants :

« - Naruto, Sasuke et Cie sont arrivés !

C'EST QUI LA COMPAGNIIEEEE !

Sakura-Chan calme toi, supplia le blondinet, retenant à grand peine son amie par le bras.

: Hum Hum…

Tous ensemble : KESKIA !

: Bonjour à tous je me présente, je suis Ebisu le nouveau responsable des candidats, donc VOTRE responsable !

-C'est un vrai pervers, chuchota Naruto

Ebisu: Je vais vous rappeler le principe du jeu : Vous allez passer un par un devant le jury et chanterez une chanson de votre choix. Puis le jury vous dira si il a aimé ou non en argumentant bien sur. Quand vous serez tous passés vous viendrez pour le verdict. C'est compris ?

Tous le monde: 'on savait déjà tout ça……TT…'

Naruto: LET'S GOOOOOOO !

Sakura: Naruto du calme !

Ebisu: Le premier a passer sera……………

yatta g fini le premier chapitre ! J'espere ke ca vs a plu envoyez moi des reviews svp ! en parlant de reviews.…

réponse a la reviews de **Zelda-sama** (sur Essai) : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je m'attendais pa du tt a avoir une review sur cette histoire (premiere fois ke j'en recoi une !) ! désolé de pas avoir plus parlé de Haru ! g hésité pr Ayamé et Shiguré mai j'avai vraiment envie de le mettre ac Miné… c un couple assez courant(enfin je trouve) en tt cas ca ma motivé pr écrire otre chose.dc si tu la lis j'espere ke t'aimera.

**A SUIVRE ! **


	2. bonbon rose et le pro de la feignantise

AUTEUR :Tjrs moi

DISCLAIMER : Les persos de Naruto sont tjrs pas à moi, les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs

Pr le reste referez-vous au prologue

Note : Je vais essayer d'en faire passer plusieurs par chapitre

Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre

Les notes entre parenthese sont mes coms. Les pensée des perso sont entre "…. " et en italique

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Une très grande salle remplie d'une foule surexcitée. Soudain, vêtu d'un smoking, apparaît Jiraya.

Jiraya : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonsoir Baltard ! Ça va ?

Tte la salle : OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIII !

Jiraya : Super ! Bienvenue au pavillon Baltard pour ce 1er prime ! Et voici le jury applaudissez le bien fort !

Kakashi Hatake ! Kurenai Yuuhi ! Iruka Umino ! Et Gai Maito ! (je sais g pas mis Asuma…)

Ce soir nos candidats sont 15 mais à la fin 5 vont devoir partir ! À vous de voter pour sauver votre favori ! Pour Sakura faites le 1 ! Shikamaru le 2 ! Ino le 3 ! Gaara le 4 ! Tenten le 5 ! Naruto le 6 ! Hinata le 7 ! Kiba le 8 ! Kankuro le 9 ! Choji le 10 ! Sasuke le 11 ! Lee le 12 ! Shino le 13 ! Temari le 14 ! et Neji le 15 ! ( l'ordre est susceptible de changer)

Et maintenant nous allons écouter chanter Sakura cette jolie fleur de cerisier, cette jeune fille fraiche…

Une pluie de projectile s'abattit sur lui

-Pervers !hurla le public !

-Aie ouille ! hum, je disais donc que Sakura allait nous interpréter une chanson sortie de l'anime de Hacksign, nommée A Stray Child !

Applaudisements

La musique commence. Sakura s'avance sur la scène, vêtue d'une robe rose saumon et de bottes jaunes( beurk). Elle prend le micro et commence à chanter :

_**if you are lost in your way**_

_**deep in an awesome story**_

_**don't be in doubt and stray**_

_**cling to your lonesome folly**_

Contrairement aux attentes Sakura ne chantait pas totalement faux

_**now you're too close to the pain**_

_**let all the rain go further**_

_**come back and kiss me in vain**_

_**mother oh do not bother**_

Un « allez Sakura » se fit entendre

_**hear the chorus of pain**_

_**taking you back to proper ways**_

_**it's so easy to find**_

_**if you could remind me**_

_**now you are lost in your way**_

_**deep in an awesome story**_

_**so I will find you again**_

_**kiss you for lonesome folly**_

Sakura reprit du début, tandis que le rythme s'accélérait très légèrement.

_**if you are lost in your way**_

_**deep in an awesome story**_

_**don't be in doubt and stray**_

_**cling to your lonesome folly**_

_**now you're too close to the pain**_

_**let all the rain go further**_

_**come back and kiss me in vain**_

_**mother oh do not bother**_

Elle décroche le micro et s'avance vers le devant de la scène tout en chantant.

_**hear the chorus of pain**_

_**taking you back to proper ways**_

_**it's so easy to find**_

_**if you could remind me**_

_**now you are lost in your way**_

_**deep in an awesome story**_

_**so I will find you again**_

_**kiss you for lonesome folly**_

Des applaudissements, plus ou moins poli, retentirent. Elle sourit à la manière " bonbon rose"qui lui était propre et fit une révérence.

Jiraya : Avance toi un peu ma chèèère Sakura.Voyons voir ce qu'en a pensé le jury.

Les résultats s'affichent : un bleu, trois rouges.

Sakura :     

Iruka : Bon Sakura……Je t'ai mis rouge mais ça veut pas dire que c'était totalement nul… C'est pas facile de passer en premier..et il y avait des moments où c'était vraiment bien et euh…… gomen nasai ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis un rouge ! gomeen !(il me fait penser à qqun…mais qui ?)

Kakashi (_grosse goutte sur la tête_) : Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? t'es stupide… Hum, c'est mieux que ce que je pensais mais ça manque de conviction et puis…

Kurénai : Bandes de nazes ! C'était magnifique ! Vous n'y connaissez rien vous les mecs ! Allez Sakura, LES FILLES AU POUVOIR !

Sakura : OOUUAAAIIS !

Tous :O :O :O èé

Jiraya : Hum bon merci Sakura, Kurénai rasseyez-vous ! Allez on se retrouve plus tard.

Sakura s'en va. Le jury est encore occupé à se disputer.

Jiraya : Et voici maintenant un participant bien connu de tous pour sa paresse….et oui cher public il s'agit bien de Shikamaru qui va vous interpréter ici et maintenant un chanson de Serge Gainsbourg !

Un silence lui répond.

Jiraya : Hum j'ai dit que Shikamaru allait nous chanter Élisa de Gainsbourg, **MAINTENANT** !

Shika apparaît enfin sur scène alors que la musique commence. D'un air las il s'avance et s'écroule plus qu'il ne s'assoit dans un fauteuil( il était pas la avant…) Il commence alors à chanter

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa saute-moi au cou**_

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa cherche-moi des poux,**_

_**Enfonce bien tes ongles,**_

_**Et tes doigts délicats**_

_**Dans la jungle**_

_**De mes cheveux Lisa**_

De toutes évidences Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas appris la définition du mot "motivé". Malgré ça il chantait plutôt bien, bien mieux que Sakura en tout cas…

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa saute-moi au cou**_

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa cherche-moi des poux,**_

_**Fais-moi quelques anglaises,**_

_**Et la raie au milieu**_

_**On a treize**_

_**Quatorze ans à nous deux**_

"Shikaaaaaaa ! bouge ton cul idiot de fils à la manque ! Dans un grand effort Shika leva les yeux vers sa mère et soupira :_"Les femmes sont vraiment des plaies……"_

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa les autr's on s'en fout,**_

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa rien que toi, moi, nous**_

_**Tes vingt ans, mes quarante**_

_**Si tu crois que cela**_

_**Me tourmente**_

_**Ah non vraiment Lisa**_

Il avait haussé le ton de la voix pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Sachant que sa mère le tuerait s'il ne bougeait pas, il se décida enfin à se lever même si cela lui demanda un effort inimaginable……

_**Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa saute-moi au cou Elisa, Elisa**_

_**Elisa cherche-moi des poux,**_

_**Enfonce bien tes ongles,**_

_**Et tes doigts délicats**_

_**Dans la jungle**_

_**De mes cheveux Lisa**_

"Ouuuuf ! C'est enfin fini ! Pas trop tôt !" 

Jiraya : Goood ! allez approche Shika ! On sait que c'est dur mais bon…Alors qu 'en a pensé notre cher jury…

Shika avait récolter deux rouges et deux bleus

Gai : Au niveau de la voix c'était vraiment bien mais ça manquait cruellement de motivation et c'est pourquoi je t'ai mis un rouge

Kakashi : Entièrement d'accord avec lui, même si je t'ai mis un bleu. Coté motivation j'ai pas vraiment le droit de te faire des reproches…

Jiraya : Et vous Kurenai pourquoi avoir mis rouge ?

Kurénai : parce que c'est un MEC ! les filles sont bien meilleurs !

Jiraya : Passons…… Merci Shikamaru on se retrouve toute à l'heure ! Aller on se retrouve dans quelques instant après la pub !

**A suivre…**

Ooooouf ! g enfin fini ! dsl pour l'attente pour les rares qui lisent mais g eu un bloquage… tout ça c'est la faute de néji ! Et maintenant la nouvelle star et fini et Christophe a gagné…

**RAR**

Tchingtchong : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! en effet yen ki font chanter tres mal… surtout ce ke je deteste en faite ! j'espere ke ce chap te plaira !

Uchiwa : merci pour la review, voilà enfin la suite. Pour savoir ki gagnera fodra patienter un peu beaucoup…

Reviews ?


	3. Zic, zic d'animes!

AUTEUR : encore moi…

TITRE : Naru and co à la nouvelle star (si quelqu'un a une abréviation à me proposer qu'il n' hésite pas ! )

DISCLAIMER : Les persos sont toujours pas à moi et les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs ça n'a pas changé !

NOTE : Ca m'agace de me répéter donc désolée pour tous les retards à venir. Merci aux reviewers, réponse à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000

_Chapitre 2 : _zic, zic d'anime !

……Après un bon quart d'heure de publicité……

Jiraya : Bien ! Après cette petite pub, nous allons écouter notre prochain candidat. Rassurez-vous Kurénai c'est une fille !

Kurénai : Yeeaah ! Qui est-ce ?

Jiraya : Cher public vous allez pouvoir écouter Ino et sa reprise de Strenght ! ( BO de X1999)

Doucement les projecteurs baissent d'intensité alors que les premières notes retentissent. Une sorte de paravent s'écarte lentement laissant apparaître Ino vêtue d'une robe très courte d'un bleu pâle faisant ressortir ses yeux.

D'une voix douce elle se met à chanter.

_**Kanashii yume no sekai de**_

_**Ai suru hito mo naku**_

_**Ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara**_

_**Boku wa nani wo sureba ii no**_

_**Aishite subete nakushite**_

_**Sore demo sagashiteta**_

_**Mamorituzukeru koto no itsukushisa**_

_**Sore wa tada no maboroshi**_

Dans les coulisses, Naruto et les autres s'émerveiller de la douceur de la voix d'Ino.

_**Kimino tsuyosa to yasashisa sae**_

_**Mamoru koto mo dekizu tada kurushii dake**_

_**Moshimo dare mo ga sono sadame ni**_

_**Sakarau koto dekizu umareta kita nara**_

_**nee oshiete yo namida no imi o...**_

Vraiment, Ino avait bien choisi sa chanson. Le ton d'abord doux puis un peu plus haut lui convenait parfaitement

Elle reprit doucement

_**Ano hi no yakusoku nante**_

_**Kanau hazu mo naku**_

_**Dakedo naze darou boku wa sukoshi dake**_

_**Shiawase datte omotta**_

_**Donna ni tsurakatta kakoga**_

_**Yukue o kobande mo**_

_**Hosoi hikari ga boku ni wa mieruyo**_

_**Kitto maboroshi janai sa**_

Refrain

_**Kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nare**_

_**Mamoreru kamoshirenai hontou no omoi**_

_**Hito n kokoro wa kawareru mono**_

_**Sou shinjite itai ashita o ikiru tame**_

Mou nakanaide ima arukidasou 

Dans la salle chacun retenait son souffle attendant la suite.

_**Ima wa fuan na mirai dakega**_

_**Bokutachi no kokoro o mayowaseru keredo**_

_**Hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara**_

_**Mo taisetsu no mono o akirametari shinai**_

_**Kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara**_

_**Hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara**_

La musique se fit plus basse sur la fin tandis qu'elle montait dans un aigu parfaitement maitrisé.

_**Mou mayowazuni ikite yukeru yo**_

Mou nakanaide ima arukidasou 

S'en suivit un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La jolie blonde sourit, assez fière d'elle même. Elle avait battu Sakura, et avait eu trois bleus ! Sasuke allait enfin la remarquer !

Kurenai : Hip Hip Hip !

Grand blanc

Kurenai : Allez quoi les gars Hip Hip Hip …Hourra !

Jiraya : oui bon merci Kurenai, pas la peine de vous demander ce que vous en avez penser… Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Oui Gai ?

Gai : Je voulais juste faire remarquer que Ino avait en elle la fougue de la jeunesse victorieuse sur les vieux, ou un truc du genre !

Jiraya : En effet merci pour cette intervention TT . Kakashi, Iruka autre chose ?

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête négativement, _légèremen_t agacé de l'attitude de leurs collègues

Jiraya : Bien ! nous allons passer au prochain, ou plutôt à la prochaine ! Mais avant je vous rappelle que vous pouvez soutenir votre candidat préféré en appelant ou en envoyant un sms ! Pour Sakura vous faites 1, pour Shikamaru tapez 2, pour Ino c'est le 3, Hinata le 4, Lee le 5, Tenten le 6 , Néji le 7, Kiba le 8, Kankuro le 9, Naruto le 10 , Sasuke le 11, Choji le 12, Temari le 13, Gaara le 14 et Shino le 15 ! ( l'ordre a changé c'est normal) 598956 par téléphone et 3623 par sms !

Il soupira un peu essouflé par sa tirade : Notre prochaine candidate est la petite Hinata qui va chanter Secret Sorrow !( toujours BO X) Je vous demande de l'acclamer bien fort !

Le public applaudi tandis qu'Hinata rentrait sur scène. Vêtue d'un kimono bleu ciel bordé de blanc, elle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et triturait nerveusement son micro.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entama sa chanson.

_**Kanashimi no hontou no wake kikanaide**_

_**Tsuyoku dakishimeta**_

Tsuki akari kimi o terashite boku wa tada itoshisa tsunorase 

_**Setsunakute nemurenai**_

Sa voix, bien qu'amplifiée par le micro, restait faible. Du coin de l'œil, Hinata aperçut Kiba lui faire des signes d'encouragements dans les coulisses. Elle sourit et prit plus d'assurance pour finir sa chanson.

_**Ai sureba ai suru hodo tsurai**_

_**Dakara yasashiku tsuyoku nareru hazu**_

_**Kanashimi datte omoide ni kawaru yo boku wa shinjite mitai**_

_**Kimi o omou kimochi yuzurenai kara**_

Un temps. Applaudissements. Kiba se précipita sur Hinata pour la féliciter et la serrer dans ses bras. Il fût bien vite renvoyé d'où il venait par la videuse en chef, j'ai nommée Tsunade. Hinata était encore plus rouge qu'avant mais souriait néanmoins. Elle avait récolter le même score qu'Ino, un rouge et trois bleus. Jiraya lui fit signe d'approcher pour voir les critiques du jury.

Kurénai : Kyaaaa ! c'était trop mignon ma petite Hinata ! Bravo !

Iruka, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : C'etait très bien Hinata ! Tu as su vaincre ta timidité ! Félicitations !

Kakashi : Oui oui c'etait bien. Juste une petite question. Pourquoi as-tu choisi une chanson aussi courte ?

Hinata : Ben… J'étais très intimidée, a…a…alors j'ai préféré prendre quelque chose de co..cou…court.

Jiraya : Bien ! merci pour cette prestation Hinata, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Notre prochain candidat est…….

**A suivre**

88888888880000000000088888888880000000000000

Ooouuuf ! enfin finie ! Je deteste être en panne d'inspi. Aller on se motive pour les réponses aux rewiews… (je suis pire que Shika !)

Amina-Ukyo : merci pour ta rewiew . le prochain chap es enfin la !

Tchingtchong : héhé contente ke kurenai te plaise ! elle es pire dans ce chapitre !

Lina elric : Tsunade en coach ? ouai j'aurai pu. Pour l'instan je l'es mis en videuse mais c pas sur kel va le rester ! hinata es passer mai sasu et naru c pas pour tt de suite !

Buzame : ouai moi aussi je suis contente ke christophe et gagné meme si dominoque meritait aussi. Pour les chansons c sensé correspondre, mai en fait c surtout au feeling !

Miss Nara : désolée pour les fautes je n'en fait pas tant que ça d'habitude. Mais bon a moins d'etre prof de francais et encore fo pas se focaliser ke sur ça !

Remerci a tous pour vos reviews c'est encourageant ! (motivant aussi meme si sa se voit pas…)

Le prochain chao arrivera …euh……… un jour !

Rrrrreviews porrr favorrrr !


	4. Et ça continue! Ou pas

AUTEUR : encore moi…

AUTEUR : encore moi…

TITRE : Naru and co à la nouvelle star (si quelqu'un a une abréviation à me proposer qu'il n'hésite pas ! )

DISCLAIMER : Les persos sont toujours pas à moi et les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs ça n'a pas changé !

NOTE : Ca m'agace de me répéter donc désolée pour tous les retards à venir. Merci aux reviewers, réponse à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000

_Chapitre 3 : Et ça continue !_

"- Mesdames et messieurs bienvenue à la Nouvelle Star de Konoha ! s'écria Jiraiya.

Avant de vous présenter le prochain candidat voici un rappel des prestations précédentes ! "

Un écran s'allume où les spectateurs et le public peuvent revoir les shows précédents.

"-Je vous rappelle qu'il faut voter pour soutenir votre préféré ! Allez c'est parti, on écoute Kiba, We will rock you ! (Queen) "

Une salve d'applaudissement tandis que retentit le rythme bien connu. Kiba apparaît sur scène, envoyant de la main des baisers au groupies-pardon fille- et se recevant une chaussure sur la tête de la part de Naruto-on ne trompe pas Hinata !!-

Il commence à chanter, très rock dans son attitude et sa tenue

**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise**

**Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day**

**You got mud on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Kickin' your can all over the place**

**Singin'**

D'un geste de la main il exorta le public à chanter le refrain avec lui

**We will we will rock you**

**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're a young man hard man**

**Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day**

**You got blood on yo' face**

**You big disgrace**

**Wavin' your banner all over the place**

**We will we will rock you**

**Sing it**

**We will we will rock you**

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**

**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make**

**You some peace some day**

**You got mud on your face**

**Big disgrace**

**Somebody betta put you back into your place**

**We will we will rock you**

**Sing it**

**We will we will rock you**

**Everybody**

**We will we will rock you**

**We will we will rock you**

**Alright**

Arrivé à la fin de la chanson, il se saisit d'une guitare qui était coté musiciens et se mit à jouer le solo de la fin. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, il s'inclina recevant des applaudissements mérités. Kiba se rendit devant le jury pour écouter le verdict. Trois bleus l'attendaient.

"-Bon alors Kiba, commença Kakashi, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai trouvé ça très bien, peut-être quelques incorrections musicales pendant le refrain mais dans l'ensemble c'était bien.

-Entièrement d'accord avec mon cher collègue et rival ! La

fougue de la jeunesse était en toi en petit continue comme ça ! dit Gai en lui envoyant un sourire puissance mille

Bon ça va surprendre tout le monde…mais oui je t'ai mis un bleu tu es le premier mec à qui j'en mets ! mais c'est parce que j'adore Queen !! Rien que pour ça tu méritais un oui ! "

Kiba sourit intérieurement. Les raisons des choix de Kurénai étaient toujours autant tirées par les cheveux ! Mais bon les autres avaient eu des rouges…niark ! Il se reconcentra sur les délibérations qu'il avait un peu cessé d'écouter pendant les élucubrations de Kurenai. C'était maintenant au tour de Iruka de parler

"- Hem… Bon désolé vocalement c'était bien, mais…ça n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'original ! C'est gâche une belle musique et.."

Il se fit aussitôt couper par Kurenai, qui protesta vivement le choix de son confrère. Ils allaient finir par en venir aux mains quand Jiraiya décida d'intervenir, renvoyant Kiba dans les coulisses. Malheureusement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire autre chose, comme appeler Tsunade pour calmer les deux, les coups répétés de la tête d'Iruka contre un poteau finirent par faire s'écrouler une passerelle cassant du matériel au passage.

"- Cher public nous avons un petit ennui, nous sommes donc obligés d'annuler l'émission ! Si quelqu'un pouvait dire à la Tsunade de se ramener…Désolé pour ce désagrément et à bientôt ! "

Sur ce il disparut dans les coulisses tandis que l'on faisait évacuer la salle et que Iruka et Kurenai partaient dire bonjour aux étoiles….

FIN !

888899999900000

Bon vous vous demandez sans doute le pourquoi de cette fin… c'est tout simple j'abandonne cette fic, j'ai plus la foi pour l'écrire, je suis atterrée par mon niveau en me relisant et c'est pas écrire ça qui va me faire progresser ! J'ai juste fait ce dernier chap parce que je tenais à la chanson de Kiba (même si je l'imaginais pas comme ça) le reste a été sortis comme ça pour essayer de trouver une raison a l'abandon de la fic… Et en plus les song fics sont interdites alors je sais pas trop si on peut considérer ça comme une song fic mais bon de toute façon je voulais plus la continuer….Vous aurez remarqué le GRAND changement chez Kurenai !

Bon s'il y en avait qui suivait désolé hein … et merci pour les review du chap précédent !

À la revoyure !

Cinika


End file.
